A história do Bandex
A história do Bandex Os bandejões da Universidade Federal de Minas Gerais, popularmente chamados de Bandex, têm uma longa história em comum com o campus. O edifício, junto com sua comida (no mínimo peculiar) tem uma influência inegável na vida cultural da UFMG. Seu papel é proeminente em diversas tradições e lendas locais, em especial as lendas do copo voador, do dia em que teve feijão tropeiro e feijoada, do verme na salada, do elusivo suco verde e a lenda da pedra filosofal no feijão. Ainda se discute se o Bandex foi uma criação de Deus ou do Demônio. Cronologia É impossível determinar a idade exata do prédio do Bandex. Ele parece simplesmente ter existido desde sempre. Apesar disso, sabe-se que a ideia de um bandejão é muito anterior ao prédio em si. O Morro do Bandex é extremamente antigo. Todos os especialistas concordam que é possível identificar no local uma "energia" mística e misteriosa. A maioria das pessoas atribui essa energia a alguma divindade com senso de humor duvidoso. A comunidade científica séria, obviamente, prefere a explicação de que foi uma raça peculiar de aliens, bêbados e dopados, saindo de uma festa na qual outros aliens do sexo feminino dançaram com seus tentáculos escandalosa e obscenamente nus. Pré-história: O primeiro relato do uso do local é uma das relíquias mais antigas jamais encontrados por homens ou aliens em todo o Universo. É uma longa e rústica elegia escrita por uma espécie primitiva de macaco, homenageando um de seus amigos, que por algum motivo morreu. O poema é em sua maior parte completamente indecifrável, mas a parte que pode ser entendida é extremamente comovente. Diz: ""Ó amigo macaco, por que te fostes? Ainda tinhas macacas e bananas para comer. '' ''Por que destes ouvidos a maligna serpente, E comestes a fruta do morro proibido?” Pesquisas revelaram que o “morro proibido” seria o que chamamos atualmente de morro do Bandex. Segundo vestígios arquelógicos (em sua maioria ossos de galinha), os primeiros humanos a utilizar a colina como refeitório foram os índios da tribo uf 'emgi (depois de limpá-la dos cadáveres de macaco). Os índios ocuparam a colina e plantaram várias árvores frutíferas sagradas em volta dela. Essas árvores davam frutas extremamente coloridas e suculentas e de gosto incomum e hoje infelizmente estão extintas. Com o passar do tempo, as frutas que caíam e se misturavam ao solo acabaram dando origem aos infinitos mananciais de suco colorido do Bandex. Esse suco, cuja cor e gosto são frequentemente incompatíveis e mutuamente excludentes é a única maneira de sentir o gosto das frutas sagradas dos uf' emgi. Idade Média: As primeiras mesas foram construídas pelos Vikings, no século IXdC. Esse povo corajoso atravessou o estreito de Bering e todo o continente americano só para construir um templo adequado para seus deuses. É inspirada por esse povo corajoso que a comunidade universitária todos os dias enfrenta as filas e a comida do Bandex. Foram encontradas gravuras mostrando esses mesmos Vikings bebendo um líquido de cor vermelho intenso e artificial em seus copos de chifre e discutindo veementemente se tal líquido seria vinho ou sangue de boi. Ainda hoje Thor pode ser visto às vezes na cozinha, dando os restos de comida para seu sobrinho Fenrir, o Lobo, para grande desagrado de Loki. Século XVIII: O morro foi redescoberto apenas na era do Ciclo do Ouro, pelos nobres Cavaleiros da Coroa Joâo José Setorial I e Joâo José Setorial II. Foi adotado como refeitório por bandeirantes, tropeiros e escravos. A combinação inusitada dessas culturas tão diferentes levou à criação da famosa (ou infame) e característica cozinha do Bandex. A união dessas pessoas, independentemente de sua idade, classe social ou raça ainda se reflete na comunhão pacífica de todos aqueles que se alimentam no Bandex e também na tradição de humilhar os aniversariantes fazendo todos os presentes cantarem parabéns ao mesmo tempo. A grande quantidade de ouro que passava pela região na época enriqueceu o solo e permitiu o estabelecimento do preço de R$ 5,60. Era contemporânea: Diversas personalidades eminentes dos séculos XIX e XX fizeram história ao passar pelo Bandex, atraídos pela lendária “Salada diferente” e pelo misterioso “Tabule”. Uma dessas visitas foi Charles Darwin, que formulou a Teoria da Evolução comparando as diversas carnes encontradas no buffet, que não podiam ser vistas em nenhum outro local do mundo. Apenas alguns goles do suco amarelo bastaram para que Hitler formulasse a superioridade racial. A mais famosa de todas essas ilustres visitas foi Albert Einstein. Depois de provar a comida, famosa por ser espantosamente boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo, e assim causar danos frequentes ao tecido da realidade, Albert teria dito que “tudo é relativo”. John Lennon também fez uma visita rápida e depois de misturar vários tipos de suco disse que se sentia “no céu com diamantes”. Esse momento inspirou a música Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Visitantes famosas mais recentes são o escritor Krysvera e o youtuber Turboel.